Ferret And The Weasel
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: The story I'm about to tell you is so crazy it simply has to be true. You couldn't make this stuff up if you tried. Prepare yourselves, readers, for the epic tale of the Ferret and the Weasel.


**AN: Most of this has been written for a while - I just couldn't come up with an ending. It's a one-shot, albeit a rather long one. Enjoy, and remember to review at the end.**

Ginny Weasley pushed her way through the crowds in Diagon Alley, trying not to snap at all the people who wanted her autograph. A few people asking was nothing unusual, but today there seemed to be hundreds. As she passed a newsstand, a familiar photograph caught her eye, and she groaned. That article had been published today. For the hundredth time (or what felt like it, anyway), she cursed Parvati Patil for talking her and Draco into doing the interview. Tossing a couple of sickles at the stallholder, she picked up a copy of the magazine and apparated home. She clearly wasn't going to get her shopping done today.

"Since when did you read Witch Weekly, Gin?" Draco Malfoy looked rather amused at her dishevelled state.

"Since I wanted to see what Parvati actually wrote about us." She unrolled the magazine, showing him the picture on the front.

"Oh hell. I'd forgotten that was coming out today."

"So had I, until I spotted it."

"I'll let you get on with reading it, then. I need to get to work."

He stepped into the fireplace and disappeared through the floo system. With a sigh, Ginny made herself comfortable and opened the magazine, expecting the worst.

…………………

_The story I'm about to tell you is so crazy it simply has to be true. You couldn't make this stuff up if you tried. Prepare yourselves, readers, for the epic tale of the ferret and the weasel, or Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley, as most of us know them._

_Ginevra, Ginny to friends and family, is a familiar figure to anyone who happens to follow quidditch. Since leaving Hogwarts, she's played the position of chaser for the all-female Holyhead Harpies, and has just been promoted to captain of said team…_

…………………

It seemed that Parvati couldn't sing her praises too highly, which was slightly tiresome after a while. Keeping the magazine open on her lap, Ginny's thoughts began to drift back over her memories of her time with Draco. Before her fifth year, they were all unpleasant, except for the time she'd hit him with her infamous bat bogey hex. Even now, if she started to mutter the incantation, he hastily agreed to whatever she wanted. She didn't even have to be holding her wand any more.

Fifth year at Hogwarts was when it all began to change. It had started with an argument about who had the right to use the quidditch pitch at certain times. He'd made a comment, which she now couldn't remember, and then stalked off, into one of the changing rooms. Unwilling to let it go, she'd followed him.

"Why, Weasel, if we didn't hate each other so much, I'd almost think you wanted me."

She'd glared at him, and he'd smirked that damnable smirk.

"I'd have to be out of my mind to want you, Malfoy."

He'd walked towards her, only that didn't seem to be the right word for it, and she'd backed away, until she hit the wall and couldn't move any further.

"Maybe I'm the one who's out of my mind," were the words she thought she heard before his lips met hers. And despite the logical part of her brain knowing that this was Malfoy, and the best thing she could do would be to hit him and run away, something else was stopping her. Hormones, maybe. In all the time they'd been together, Harry had never once kissed her like this. He'd never made her feel so wanted, so needed. If Malfoy had tried to undress her and have his wicked way with her, she didn't think she'd be able to stop him. She wasn't sure she wanted to stop him.

He ended the kiss, moving back slightly, pushing her hair back behind her ears. "I get the quidditch pitch first, then you. Meet me in here when you've finished." Smirking again, he picked up his broomstick and left. She moved to one of the benches and sat down, confused. Meet him after quidditch practice? Did that mean he was interested in her? It sounded like it. Well, all she could do was meet him and find out, assuming he actually turned up.

After her next practice session, she made her way tentatively to the changing room they'd been in the day before. Part of her hoped he was there, waiting, while another part was convinced it was just a cruel trick. As it turned out, he was there.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up, little Weasel."

"My name is Ginevra, not weasel. I suggest you use it, Malfoy."

"Ginevra, hmm? In that case, you'd better call me Draco."

She wasn't sure who reached out first, or maybe they moved at the same time, but they were in each other's arms again.

"Damn it, Ginevra, but your quidditch gear is uncomfortable."

"You're not the one wearing it."

"It's digging into a variety of body parts though, which I would quite like to remain intact."

Ginny sniggered, then pulled off the offending items.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you put on a strip show for me."

"Does that mean you wanted me to?"

A faint blush rose on his cheeks as he realised what he'd just implied. She just laughed, softly. "Never thought I'd see the day where I made a Malfoy feel embarrassed."

"Oh, you'll be sorry for that one, don't worry."

"I'm not."

"Worried or sorry?"

"Either."

More kissing soon took priority over the friendly, flirtatious banter that had been going on.

"Draco, we've been in here ages, and it's almost time for dinner."

"I can think of something else I'd rather eat." The look he gave her left her in no doubt whatsoever as to what he meant.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I." Nevertheless, he sauntered out, leaving her alone to get changed.

At dinner that night, she couldn't keep her eyes off him. It was so obvious that even her most oblivious brother, Ron, spotted it. "Gin, is there a reason you're staring straight at Malfoy?"

"Hmm? Oh, had a run in with him earlier. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Ronald, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, as you know."

Ron gulped. He knew, all right. He'd learnt the hard way that his little sister was much better at hexes than he was.

Their meetings soon started occurring in other places around the castle; broom closets, empty hallways, even the Room of Requirement. It was amazing, really, how no-one ever caught them during that entire year, although there had been one or two close calls involving Filch and Mrs Norris. There was definitely something abnormal about that cat.

Ginny's sixth year started in the same way. In one sense, it was easier because Harry, Ron and Hermione were no longer around, keeping an eye on her. On the other hand, the Carrows had incredibly severe punishments for any rule-breakers, particularly if the unfortunate person was not in Slytherin. The Room of Requirement was no longer an option – Dumbledore's Army, including Ginny herself, had practically moved in.

They learned to rely on owl messages, agreeing on a time and place to meet. The cave on the far side of the lake was a favourite spot, and it was here that Draco confided in her about the Death Eaters.

"They're planning to initiate me in a few weeks. If I don't go through with it, I'm as good as dead already."

Since this was the first hint he'd given about his allegiances, Ginny was wary about asking him. "You could spy for us – report back on what he's planning to do."

"That's what… my godfather said. He also warned me that it's dangerous, and I'd need to learn occlumency." He paused, thinking about it. "Spy or not, I'd still have to…" He couldn't get the words out. Understanding what he meant, Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

"I know."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"It bothers me, yes, but the more information we have, the sooner we can win this war and stop worrying about who is going to be attacked next. The Carrows have already taken Luna because her father published an article in the Quibbler in support of Harry."

"If I can report to you, I'll do it."

"That's a deal."

And that's how Draco became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, and Ginny his liaison. Of course, most of the time they spent together was used in more enjoyable ways – in bed, or whatever substitute they could find. While at Hogwarts, they continued to use that same cave as their meeting point, but at the end of that year, when Hogwarts was closed, they used a variety of different places.

…………………

_A clandestine romance, begun at Hogwarts and continued throughout the war. You have to applaud their bravery, when everyone thought Draco was a Death Eater – like father, like son – but they took great precautions so they were never discovered. _

"_No, I'm not going to tell you how we did it," laughs Ginny Weasley. "Can't give away too many secrets, after all."_

_But wasn't Ginny dating the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, during their time at Hogwarts?_

_"Yes, for a while. He was too worried about me being a target during the war, so we split up – amicably, I might add – before I became involved with Draco. We're still good friends, and probably always will be."_

_When the entire world was against them, this intrepid couple still found ways to be together._

…………………

At the end of the war, Draco's involvement with the Order of the Phoenix was only known by himself, Ginny, and Hermione Granger, so it took a bit of persuasion (and a lot of arguing) to ensure his name was cleared of any wrongdoing. Even so, there were still people who treated him with suspicion simply because he bore the name of Malfoy. When the time came for the war heroes (even the unsung ones) to choose their future careers, the world was in for a shock. Ginny, unsurprisingly, had job offers flooding in every day, and in the most imaginative of ways – singing letters, dancing broomsticks and so on. Most of the offers were thrown straight into the fire, since she had no interest at all in the jobs. The only one that caught her attention was a letter from the Holyhead Harpies, offering her a tryout for the chaser position. This one, she accepted. At the tryouts, she was up against about twenty other quidditch players, and was surprised to be offered the position.

Draco, on the other hand, knew exactly what he wanted to do, and applied for Auror training. The interview was more terrifying than his initiation into the Death Eaters, if that was possible, and he had to face many questions about his allegiance. Having reached breaking point during the third day of interrogation, he actually shouted at his interviewer.

"I had the misfortune to be considered a Death Eater. I risked my life so that the right side could win this war – spying for the Order of the Phoenix – and you have the nerve to question my allegiance? Haven't I proved it already?"

The surprise concerning their jobs was completely overshadowed by the realisation that Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were actually a couple. No-one realised until they were seen together in Diagon Alley, choosing a new broomstick for Ginny – as a professional quidditch player, she had to have the best. The flirtatious bantering and the fact that they were so comfortable together set rumours flying. Rita Skeeter, who was still, unfortunately, writing for the Daily Prophet, had a field day. "War Hero Weasley and Death Eater Malfoy!" ran one memorable title.

When the furious couple appeared in her office, brandishing wands and threatening to set Hermione Granger on her, the reporter agreed not to print any more stories about them.

However, that article was how Ginny's family found out about the relationship, so the damage had already been done. That day, they were bombarded with letters and Howlers from Ginny's very extensive family.

"I thought you had more sense than to consort with the ferret, Ginny!" came from Ron, in a Howler so loud it could be heard all down the road.

Draco received a number of death threats – one from each of Ginny's brothers, in fact. Before he could react to the ones sent by Fred and George, Ginny threw them on the fire.

"You never know what those two might have done. It's just safer not to open anything from them."

That turned out to be a very wise piece of advice, especially when George turned up on the doorstep, asking if Malfoy had turned into a giant ferret yet.

"I was going to make it a Weasel, as payback for all the times he's called us that, but why break with tradition?"

"George, go home."

"I thought I should warn you – Ron is out for your blood. I'd put some wards up, if I were you."

The only letter supporting them came from Harry and Hermione. "Ron's gone absolutely mental, but he'll get over it eventually. Take precautions until he has, though. Just so you know, we're both with you all the way – don't let the hate mail get you down. In fact, don't even read it."

Hermione would know about that – she'd received enough of it during her fourth year; thanks, again, to Rita Skeeter. Taking their advice, Draco set up numerous wards around the house, allowing only Ginny and himself access.

…………………

_After overcoming great resistance from her relatives, the happy couple settled into their life together, becoming officially engaged only six months ago. As we move ever closer to the wedding date, I can't help wondering if either of them has any regrets. No, is the very definite answer, from them both. They have no regrets at all. Except maybe doing this interview, Draco adds, winking._

_And on that note, I leave them alone. I'm glad they're happy together. They deserve to be, after all._

…………………

Smiling, Ginny Weasley-soon-to-be-Malfoy closed the magazine. Despite her fears, the article hadn't been too bad. At least they'd got over the accusations of him being a Death Eater, and her family had finally accepted Draco. Perhaps the story would have a happy ending, after all they'd been through together.

**AN: A happy ending indeed. Over to you now - you know you want to review, really.**


End file.
